


[podfic] Blanket Gift Policy

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abominable Captain: Blanket Cryptid, Blankets, Christmas Presents, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, you guys had very soft prompts for the end of the year and I appreciate it greatly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “You didn’t,” Bucky said, with no real hope of being contradicted.Clint shrugged helplessly and passed him the large, soft bundle wrapped in shiny purple foil. “Sorry.”Tony covered his eyes with one hand. “I’m getting a migraine.”“So,” Bruce said wearily, “counting Clint, me, Bucky, Tony, and Sam, that brings it up to five.”“Excuse you, mine’s not a blanket,” Sam said. “Mine’s a slanket. Big difference.”Bucky resisted the urge to throw the whole heap of parcels at Sam’s head. “Because it has sleeves? It’s still a blanket, Wilson. They’re all blankets. Even Thor’s direct-from-Asgard raven gift delivery was a cloak, which just means it’s a blanket with a strap.We all got Steve a goddamn blanket.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Blanket Gift Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blanket Gift Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232185) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Blanket Gift Policy | written by galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241285) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Christmas Presents, Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Blankets, you guys had very soft prompts for the end of the year and I appreciate it greatly, Abominable Captain: Blanket Cryptid

 **Length:** 00:04:53

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Blanket%20Gift%20Policy_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
